Lost Love
by Dejana Talis
Summary: I wrote this several years ago for a fanfiction short story contest on a mailing list. It's short and simple, just a little semipoetic reflective romance piece.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lost Love  
  
A Sailormoon Fanfiction  
by dejanatalis@aol.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She gazed out over the endless waves.   
The same waves he had sailed away on years ago.   
The waves she had cried into, many many times;   
Sending her tears to him.   
  
He had promised to come back to her.   
His arms had held her, his voice had told her   
everything was going to be all right, that he would be back.   
  
Every day she had stood here in the same place,   
watching for his return. And he didn't come back.   
Every day she sent a strand of her long blond hair   
across the waves to him. And still, he didn't return.   
She longed to look into his shining eyes, to see the   
sparkle that shone only for her. She ached for his   
warm embrace, his tender kiss.   
  
A voice called her name. She turned, her long hair   
swinging around her in two thick strands, the style   
he had lovingly teased her about. And then he was   
there. His arms encircled her, held her close, his   
warmth filled her. His lips bent to touch hers....   
  
She was cold. Alone. No one stood with her on that   
empty pier. She turned back toward the endless waves   
that had carried her love away, and wished he had   
really called her. Wished he was really here.   
  
He had been her defender, her knight who came to her   
rescue. She smiled at the memory of his thick dark hair,   
his soft skin, his muscular form. The way he smiled at   
her and hugged her. She felt cold and empty without   
him filling her heart. The cold wind blew right through her.   
Ice filled her blood. What if he never returned? She decided   
it would be better to simply fling herself into the waves   
after him.... She raised her arms and imagined herself   
as a bird, ready to fly across the endless waves to him...   
  
Her name was called behind her, stopping her.   
She whirled around. He was standing there.   
His dark hair blowing in the wind, begging her to run   
her fingers through it. He was beside her, his warm   
fingers touching her chilled face and bringing her closer   
to him as he bent to kiss her....   
  
Emptiness. Cold. Loneliness.   
Her mind showed her the truth.   
She was alone. There was no one.   
  
Tears stained her face. she should have gone with him.   
Then, at least they would be together. She turned once   
more to the waves. The waves that had carried her love   
away forever. She shivered in the chill wind as the trees   
rustled around her. She did not hear them. All she was   
listening for was the sound of his gentle voice, speaking   
her name. But she could not find it. He was gone. Gone.   
And he had taken her life, her spirit, with him.   
  
She watched the small ripples her tears caused in the   
waves. Those terrible waves. The instruments of her pain.   
Why did he have to leave her? Why couldn't he have   
just stayed here, so She could hold him forever?   
  
She turned away from the waves, walked slowly home.   
Tears fell like rain in her path.   
She reached her doorway, started to go inside.   
  
A voice   
Called her   
Called her name....   
....a voice that came to her like a cool breeze in a desert....   
  
His arms wrapped around her,   
she was warm and safe in his arms.   
She looked into the deep pools of his eyes,   
watching the waves that rippled within them.   
  
His lips came to meet hers.   
  
And this time it was real.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Lost Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This fanfiction copyright 2004 by dejanatalis@aol.com  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and its associated characters and canon  
belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Kodansha. The text of this creative  
work was created by dejanatalis@aol.com and is her exclusive property.  
Not to be used without permission. Sailor Moon Says: Don't steal! ^.^ 


End file.
